


secret

by Puelche



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche





	secret

参本留坑。参本留坑。


End file.
